1. Technical Field
This invention relates to transport harnesses and, more particularly, to a patient transport harness for transporting a patient between remote locations during medical diagnostic testing procedures.
2. Prior Art
Ongoing research and new product development is an essential part of maintaining and improving health care afforded to the citizenry. This research and development is done on an international scale with many significant contributions being made by individuals. Whenever a new ‘miracle drug’ or technology is introduced into the medical field, the media's coverage ensures that the entire populace is informed. In actuality, the introduction of new drugs and new technologies is far less frequent than the continuing improvements to existing equipment and technologies, which also serve to advance the quality of medical services that can be afforded to the individual.
Medical staff frequently transfer patients from a bed to a gurney (and vice versa) for any number of reasons which includes taking the patient to get an X-ray, MRI exam, CT scan, and other reasons. Medical personnel must transfer the patient onto a table or platform when any of these diagnostic test procedures are required. The accomplishment of the transfer should be done without creating any pain, discomfort, or injury to the patient. Sometimes the transfer can be accomplished by only one person, but, frequently, more than one person is required to make the transfer as smoothly as possible. This has become increasingly true in recent years with the increasing number of patients who are overweight and obese. Having recognized the need for a patient transfer device which would be comfortable and secure for a patient and could accommodate a varying number of medical staff (from 1 to 8) to easily lift and transfer a patient, the present invention was developed. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for facilitating the task of shifting a patient onto a bed, gurney, X-ray table, MRI platform or other device easily and safely.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,154 to Davis discloses a convertible wheeled chair that is easily changed by an attendant into a gurney of the same height as a patient bed. During the process of transferring a patient from an upright position to a reclining position, the convertible wheeled chair shifts the center of gravity of the patient rearwardly, and therefore does not give the patient a sensation of sliding from the chair. Unfortunately, this prior example does not assist in shifting a patient from one bed or platform to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,979 to Robert discloses a device for transferring medical patients from one table, bed, or gurney to another. The device includes a slide board which is slid beneath the patient while the patient is on the gurney. The slide board is then connected to a winch which rests on a cart and can be activated in a controlled manner. The action of the winch pulling the slide board in a horizontal fashion makes the transfer of the patient simple and easy. The cart is designed to be mobile, but includes hooks for fixing the cart to the floor so that it may withstand the stress induced by the retraction of the winch cable. Unfortunately, this prior art example cannot be used to carry a patient from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,546 to Hodgetts discloses a wheelchair convertible into a gurney that includes a main frame, a rear frame and a supplemental rear frame pivotally secured to the rear frame. The main frame includes a back portion pivotally secured to a seat portion which is pivotally secured to a leg portion. The rear frame is pivotally secured to the back portion. A guide arrangement is provided that contacts with the supplemental rear frame and the main frame whereby the main frame is in a first position. The back portion, seat portion and leg portion are arranged so that they are in different planes and when the main frame is in a second position, the back portion, seat portion and leg portion are arranged so that they are in a gurney position. Unfortunately, this prior example does not assist in shifting a patient from one bed or platform to another.
Accordingly, the present is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for transporting a patient between remote locations during medical diagnostic testing procedures. The patient transport harness is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.